The Way It It Meant To Be
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Téa is struggling with her feelings for Yami and Yami is also struggling with his feeligns for Téa. Mai and Joey finally admit they love each other.
1. Bottled Up Feelings

Yu-Gi-Oh The Way It Is Meant To Be

Chapter One

Bottled Up Emotions

One day Téa and Mai are sitting on a bench in the Selectum Park.

Yami, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity and Marik are standing on a bridge over looking the river that is in the middle of the park.

Téa glances at Yami. Yami gets the feeling that he is being watched and he turns to see Téa glancing at him. Téa smiles at Yami.

Yami returns with a smile. Téa turns beet red.

"Why are you blushing?" Mai asked.

"That is none of you business." Téa yelled.

"Who are you looking at?" Mai asked.

"Leave me alone." Téa screams.

"No, I won't leave you alone because I've noticed over the past little while you have been acting really strange." Mai replied.

Téa looks at Mai.

"I'm not the only one acting strange lately." Téa said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mai asked.

"You're always off in your own little world when Joey Wheeler is around." Téa answered.

"I don't understand" Mai said with a confused look on her face.

"Mai Valentine will you just admit your true feelings for Joey." Téa said.

"I love Joey with all my heart but I'm scared of he might say if I tell him my true feelings." Mai admitted.

"Well if I was you I won't keep those feelings locked up to long because they will eat you alive." Téa replied.

The others walk over to Téa and Mai.

"You never told me what is wrong with you Téa Gardner." Mai said.

"Do I have to tell you right now?" Téa asked.

"It's only fair because I told that I love you know who." Mai answered.

"Mai Valentine is in love with someone." Duke yelled.

"I'm allow to have feelings just like anyone else Duke Devlin/" Mai screamed back.

"I'm just shocked that's all." Duke said.

"Well get over it." Mai yelled.

"It just better not be me because I'm already seeing Serenity." Duke said.

"Duke you have nothing to worry about because it's not you." Mai replied.

Duke lets a sigh of relief. Joey looks of into the distance.

"_Mai if I could tell you my true feelings then I won't be so depressed"_ Joey thinks to himself.

"What are you thinking about Joey?" Yami asked.

"Oh nothing much." Joey answered.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong Téa." Mai said.

"Mai I don't want talk about it right now." Téa yelled.

"Téa come on because the sooner you let it out in the open the better you'll feel." Yami said.

Téa takes of in the direction of the house that they live in now.

"Yami, that was a good one because now Téa left." Joey said.

"Téa is so emotional lately." Duke replied.

"Come on everyone let's get home and find out what is bugging Téa." Mai said.

Joey turns to Mai.

"I need to talk you when we get home Mai." Joey replied.

"Okay Joey." Mai said.

"I'll go find what is wrong with Téa for you Mai." Serenity replied.

"Thanks Serenity." Mai said.

"You're welcome Mai." Serenity replied.

They all walk back to the house. Serenity walks up Téa's room and knocks on the door.

"Go away and leave me alone." Téa roared.

"Tea it's me Serenity." Serenity yelled through the closed door.

"Oh I thought you were Yami." Téa said.

"Ah huh." Serenity said as she opens the door and walks into the room into Téa's room.

"Why did you say that?" Téa asked.

"I think I've figured out what has been bugging you lately." Serenity answered.

"Alright Serenity if you think that you know then tell me." Téa said.

"You're in love with Yami." Serenity said.

"Yes, Serenity that is absolutely right." Téa replied.

"How come you haven't told Yami about your feelings?" Serenity asked.

"I'm too scared to tell him and don't you dare tell him either okay." Téa answered.

"I won't tell Yami." Serenity said.

"You have to promise Serenity." Téa said.

"I promise will all my heart." Serenity said.

"If you tell Yami then there will be trouble." Téa replied.

Téa and Serenity walk back down to the living room.

"I thought you and Joey were going to the den to talk." Serenity said.

"Do you still want to talk to me Joey?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I do Mai Valentine." Joey answered.

"I want to know if Serenity found what is wrong with Téa yet." Mai said.

"I made a promise to Tea not tell what she told me." Serenity replied.

"Alright come on then Joey." Mai said.

"I'm coming Mai." Joey replied.

Joey and Mai take off towards the den. They walk into the den and sit on the sofa.

"What did you want to talk to me for?" Mai asked.

"This is so hard to say but if I don't say it is going to drive me insane." Joey said.

"What is it Joey?" Mai asked.

"Mai Valentine I love you with all my heart and soul." Joey confessed.

"Aw…Joey I love you too but I was waiting for you tell me your feeling first." Mai said.

Joey smiles at Mai. Mai leans over and kisses Joey on the lips.

"I'm so glad you feel the same about me because if you didn't then I would feel like a complete jerk." Joey said.

"Joseph Wheeler you're not a complete jerk and I don't want to ever hear you say about yourself again." Mai said.

"Thanks Mai that means a lot coming from you." Joey replied.

Mai & Joey walk down to the living room hand in hand.

"Why are you holding hands?" Yami asked.

"Joey and I confessed are feelings to each other." Mai answered.

"I don't understand." Yami replied.

"We've been in love with each other ever since the first time we met, we admitted our feelings to each other and now we are together." Joey said.

Téa's eyes fill tears and she runs out of the house.

"Why did Téa take off again?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure Yami." Joey answered.

"Do you think one of use should go after her?" Duke asked.

"I'm not going after her." Tristan answered.

"I think Yami should be the one to go after Tea." Serenity said.

"Why me Serenity?" Yami asked.

"Yami, trust me on this one because it would be better if you went after Téa." Serenity answered.

Yami walks out of the house and looks around for Téa. Yami spots Téa sitting on a rock by the ocean with the waves crushing in around her and he walks over to her.

"Can I join Téa?" Yami asked.

"Yeah sure Yami." Téa answered.

Yami sits on the rock only inches from Téa.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on with you lately Téa?" Yami asked.

"I don't want to discus it right now." Téa snapped angrily.

"You don't have to bit my head of Téa." Yami said.

"Yami, I am so sorry but I'm just ready to tell you yet." Téa replied.

"Well don't wait to long to tell me because I worry about you Téa." Yami said.

Téa grins from ear to ear when she hears Yami say that he worries about her. Téa and Yami walk back inside.

"Did you find out what is wrong with Téa?" Duke asked.

"No, I didn't because Téa is not ready to tell me just yet and I'm not forcing it out of her." Yami answered.

"Yami, you're such a good friend to Téa." Tristan said.

"Yeah I know that Tristan." Yami replied.

"I'm so glad you're in my life Yami." Téa said as she hugs Yami.


	2. Birthday Blues

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Birthday Blues

It's August 18th now which means its Téa's 17th birthday. Téa is up in her bedroom and she lying on her bed with her head facing the door.

Yugi walks by the door, he sees his friend looking sad so her walks into Téa's room and sits on the bed.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Yugi." Téa said.

"Yeah I know." Yugi replied.

"It's good to see you." Téa said.

"What is the matter with you Téa?" Yugi asked.

Téa looks at Yugi.

"I can't believe you all of people forgot what today is." Téa answered sharply.

"Oh my gosh it totally slipped my mind that today is your birthday." Yugi said.

"It's okay Yugi." Téa replied.

"No, I'm really sorry about forgetting your birthday was today and I will make it up to you Téa." Yugi said.

" _The only way you could ever make it up to me would be to get Yami because I know he is the only one can make me happy today but he's not here right now, I really wish he was here with me and not that hanging out with you is a bad thing it's just that I don't have the same feelings for you like I do for Yami."_ Téa thinks to herself.

Yugi notices that Téa is a deep thought.

"Are you in there Téa?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah sorry Yugi I just caught up in my thoughts and forgot about everything around me including you." Téa answered.

Yugi walks to his room and sits on his bed. A hologram of Yami appears in front of Yugi.

"Why the long face?" Yami asked.

"I'm such a bad friend." Yugi answered.

"What do you mean?" Yami asks.

"I forgot that today is Téa's birthday and I feel like such a complete fool." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, I think maybe I should take over for awhile." Yami said.

"We're not in duel so I need you." Yugi replied.

"This so hard to explain." Yami said.

"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm in love with Téa and her not knowing is driving me insane." Yami answered.

"Wow, I had no idea and that would explain why you always want to be around." Yugi said.

"Are you going to let me take over?" Yami asked.

"You just want to hang out with Téa." Yugi answered.

Yami growls at Yugi.

"Please Yugi Mutou." Yami whined.

"Alright go ahead but be nice to Téa." Yugi said.

"I will be nice to Téa so don't worry Yugi." Yami replied.

"That's good to hear." Yugi said.

"Are you ready Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nods his head.

"Yu-Gi-Oh" Yugi yells.

The power from the millennium puzzle covers the room when it disappears Yami is standing there. Yami walks down to the living room. Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Marik and Bakura are sitting around the living room. Téa walks into the living room a few minutes after Yami.

"Hi Téa." Yami said.

"I'm glad you showed up." Téa replied.

"Happy Birthday Téa." Yami said.

"How did you know today is my birthday?" Téa asked.

"Yugi told me up in his room just a few minutes ago." Yami answered.

"Well thanks for the birthday greeting." Téa said.

"I didn't know today is your birthday Téa." Duke replied.

"Yeah neither did we so Happy Birthday Téa." Serenity, Marik and Bakura said together.

"Thanks everyone." Téa replied.

"Where are Joey and Mai?" Yami asked.

"We aren't sure where Joey and Mai right now." Serenity answered.

All of a sudden Joey & Mai walk through the door hand in hand.

"I want to talk to you Téa." Mai said.

Téa and Mai walk out to the balcony. They sit on the lounge chairs.

"What do you want to talk to me Mai?" Téa asked.

"I want to you tell me what's going on lately because I know for a fact that you told Serenity so tell me please." Mai answered.

"I'm in love with Yami." Téa said.

"Yeah I kinda figure that." Mai replied.

"How did you know that?" Téa asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Mai answered.

"What do you mean Mai?" Téa asked.

"Well for starters you always seem happier when Yami is around, you always blush around him and you are always him watching him like a hawk ready to pounce on your prey." Mai answered.

Téa though the glass at Yami.

"Okay I guess it's kinda obvious." Téa said.

"Yeah I told you." Mai replied.

"Mai you can't tell anyone especially Yami." Téa said.

"I won't tell anyone but you have to tell Yami soon because it's not good to keep feelings locked up inside." Mai replied.

Téa and Mai walk back inside. Yami walks over to Mai.

"What do you want Yami?" Mai asked.

"I want you get Téa outta the house for a couple of hours." Yami replied.

"Why Yami?" Mai asked.

"You will see later Mai." Yami answered.

"Do you want to come shopping with me Téa?" Mai asked.

"Yeah sure I will Mai." Téa answered.

Mai and Téa leave the house.

"Why did Mai & Téa leave?" Joey asked.

"I want to throw a surprise party for Tea." Yami answered.

"Why do want to throw a surprise party for Téa?" Joey asked.

"I'm just being a nice friend." Yami answered.

"Yeah a likely story." Joey said.

"You don't believe me Joey." Yami yelled.

"I don't believe you at all." Joey said.

Bakura can tell that Yami is hiding something.

"Well let's get this party organized before Mai and Téa come back." Joey said.

"Do you miss Mai?" Bakura asked looking at Joey.

"Yeah I miss Mai a lot." Joey answered.

Marik sakes his head.

"What's your problem Marik?" Tristan asked.

"That's none for your business Tristan." Marik yelled.

"Okay chill out Marik." Duke said.

"Shut up Duke Delvin." Marik yelled.

"I'm not saying anything more to him." Duke said.

Yami and Bakura make pretty decorations. Serenity bakes a birthday cake. Duke picks out some music. Tristan and Marik make space in case anybody decides to dance. Yami turns off the lights. Mai and Téa walk through the door.

"Why are the lights out?" Téa asked.

"I'm not sure Tea." Mai answered.

Tea turns out the lights. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Duke jump out from the hiding places.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Téa" Serenity, Duke, Joey, Bakura and Marik said together.

"Whose idea was this?" Téa asked.

"It was Yami's idea." Joey answered.

"Is Joey telling the truth?" Téa asked looking at Yami.

"Yeah it was my idea Téa." Yami answered.

Téa hugs Yami.

Yami smiles.

"Yami you're the greatest." Téa said.

Téa kisses Yami on the check. Yami smiles again.

Joey and Mai exchange looks.

"_I think Yami likes _Téa._"_ Mai whispered to Joey.

"_Yeah, I agree Mai." _Joey whispered back.

Joey wraps his arms around Mai's waist. Mai smiles and leans into Joey's chest. Serenity walks into the kitchen

A few minutes later Serenity reappears with Tea's birthday cake.

The cake says "Happy 17th Birthday Téa" on it in blue icing.

"Did you bake this cake Serenity?" Téa asked.

"Yes, I did Téa". Serenity answered.

"It looks delicious Serenity." Téa said.

"Yeah I agree." Yami replied.

Téa smiles.

Yami looks off into the distance.

"Are you okay Yami?" Mai asked.

"_I didn't get __Téa__ a birthday present."_ Yami whispered to Mai.

"You got get her something for her quick." Mai said.

"I'm outta money Mai." Yami replied.

Mai hands Yami some money so he can buy Téa a gift.

"There you go." Mai said.

"I'll pay you back when I get some money." Yami replied.

"Yami you don't have to that." Mai said.

"Thanks so much Mai" Yami replies.

Yami takes off to the Encarta store at the Genesis Mall.

Bakura, Mai, Marik, Serenity, Duke, Téa and Tristan are sitting around the living room. Mai passes Tea a big pink gift bag with a pink bow.

"I hope you like it Téa." Mai said.

Téa opens the gift bag to find a pink shiny silvery dress.

"Thanks Mai." Téa replied.

Duke and Tristan hand Téa a little blue box. Tea opens it to find a brand new watch.

"Do you like it Téa?" Duke asked.

"It's beautiful guys." Téa answered.

"I'm glad you like it Téa and we all picked it out together." Duke said.

All of a sudden Yami walks through the door with a huge gift bag with balloons and Happy Birthday on it. Yami passes Téa the gift bag.

Téa opens the bag to find two teddy bears, a gold locket with a matching gold bracelet and a pink hair band

"Wow, Yami you didn't have to buy me all this." Téa replied.

"Well it's your birthday Téa." Yami said.

"I didn't except you to get me anything." Téa replied.

Yami hugs Téa.

"_I really think that are meant to be together."_ Mai whispered to Joey.

"_I agree with you Mai."_ Joey whispered back.

Tristan is looking off into the distance.

"Are you okay Tristan?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Bakura." Tristan answered.

Duke walks over to Serenity and puts his arms around her waist. Serenity smiles and kisses Duke.


	3. Tea's Feelings

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Téa's Feelings

It is the next day now. Téa is sitting out on the balcony. Yami walks out to the balcony to see if Téa is okay and to see what is bugging her.

"Are you alright Téa?" Yami asked.

"I'm just thinking Yami." Téa answered.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" Yami asked.

"I'm thinking about my feelings." Téa answered.

"What kinda of feelings?" Yami asked.

"My feelings for you Yami." Téa answered.

"What do you mean your feelings for me?" Yami asked.

"I've loved you every since that time I helped you tried to figure out your past." Téa answered.

"I feel the same way about you Téa." Yami said.

"What about the age difference?" Téa asked.

"I know for a fact that age doesn't matter when you're in love." Yami answered.

Téa smiles and hugs Yami. Yami pulls Téa into his arms and kisses her on the lips. Téa and Yami walk inside.

"Where were you two?" Duke asked.

"We were out on the balcony." Yami answered.

"I was just curious." Duke said.

Joey, Serenity, Bakura, Tristan, Marik and Duke are sitting around the living room.

"Where is Mai?" Tea asked.

"Mai is up in her bedroom," Joey answered.

"Why is Mai up in her bedroom?" Yami asked.

"Mai is tired and she has a headache." Joey answered.

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure." Téa answered.

"I'll have a friendly game of duel monster Yami." Joey said.

Yami nods his head.

"That's sounds like fun." Yami replied.

Joey and Yami sit on either side of the coffee table. Mai walks into living room.

"Are you feeling better now Mai?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better Joseph." Mai answered.

Joey walks over to Mai and pulls her into his arms.

"Are you still going to duel me Joey?" Yami asked.

"Yeah I am Yami." Joey answered.

Mai joins Téa and Serenity on the sofa.

"This duel should be interesting." Serenity said.

Tea and Mai nod their heads. Joey and Yami sit on either side of the coffee table again.

"Joey you can go first." Yami replied.

"I pay my Panther Warrior in attack mode." Joey yelled.

"I'll play my Dark Magician in attack mode and I play one card face down." Yami said.

"Panther Warrior attack his Dark Magician." Joey screamed.

"Joey you've activated my magic card that I placed down." Yami said.

Yami's magic card is mirror force. Joey's Panther Warrior's gets fired back at him.

"Ah…That wasn't fair." Joey yelled.

"Dark Magician attack Joey's Panther Warrior." Yami said.

Joey's Panther Warrior blows up. A few minutes later Yami has won the duel.

"That was a good duel." Joey replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Mai asked.

"We could have around of truth or dare." Téa answered.

Yami looks at Téa with terror in his eye.

"Are you serious?" Yami asked.

"Yeah I am Yami." Téa answered.

"This is going to be fun." Mai said.

"Well since Téa suggest it then she should go first." Joey replied.

"What do you pick Téa?" Mai asked.

"I pick dare Mai Valentine." Téa answered.

"I dare you to kiss any guy in this room." Mai said.

Téa leans over and kisses Yami.

"Why did you kiss Yami?" Joey asked.

"I didn't want to kiss you because Mai would have gotten mad at me." Tea answered.

"No, I won't Téa." Mai said.

"It is Yami's turn now." Joey replied.

"I pick dare." Yami said.

"I dare you tell us who you like." Duke replied.

"I'm in love with Tea and we happened to be a couple now." Yami said.

Téa smiles.

"Téa has already had a turn," Duke replied.

"I'll go Duke." Mai said.

"What do you pick Mai Valentine?" Tristan asked.

"I pick dare also." Mai answered.

"I've got a good one." Duke said.

"What is it Duke?" Bakura asked.

"I dare Mai to sleep with Joey." Duke answered.

"No, way Duke." Mai yelled.

"If you don't do the dare then you have to do a consequence." Tristan said

"What is the consequence?" Mai asked.

"If you don't sleep with Joey then you have to sleep with either Tristan, Bakura or Marik." Duke answered.

"Ah... Duke that's just so gross." Mai yelled.

"You've got a choice Mai." Duke said.

"I think I'll sleep with Joey." Mai replied.

An hour later everyone has had two turns.

"Are you coming Mai?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I'm right behind you Joseph." Mai answered.

"Where are two going to sleep?" Yami asked.

"We are going to sleep in the spare room." Joey answered.

"Okay have fun." Yami said.

Joey walks to the spare bedroom. Mai walks to her room to get her nightgown. Yami walks to his room that he shares with Tristan and Joey. Tristan comes in a few minutes later.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us tonight." Tristan replied.

"Yeah it will be quite a change." Yami said.

Mai changes into her white silk nightgown and walks into the spare room where Joey is waiting for her.

Joey is wearing a pair boxers with happy faces on them.

"I like your boxers Joey." Mai replied.

"Uh…Thanks Mai." Joey said.

Mai climbs into bed with Joey.

"_I love you Joseph Wheeler."_ Mai whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey starts to kiss Mai very passionately. Mai smiles. Joey stops and starts to nibble on Mai's earlobe. Mai smiles even more.

"I'm guessing you like that." Joey said.

Mai nods her head. Joey and Mai start to make love. They make love till 3 in the morning.


	4. Serenity's Broken Heart

Chapter 4

Serenity's Broken Heart

It's been a few days since the gang play a game of truth or dare. Serenity and Duke are at the parking hanging out. All of a sudden a young lady walked over to them.

"Hi Duke." the young lady said.

Serenity looked at her than at Duke.

"Who is this?" Serenity asked.

"This is my friend Sakura." Duke answered.

"I miss you so much Dukey." Sakura said.

"Dukey?" Serenity asked.

"I think that name suits him." Sakura answered.

Serenity turned to Duke.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" Serenity asked.

"We have been seeing each on and off for awhile now." Duke answered.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears and she ran back home. Serenity ran inside and up to the room. Joey noticed Serenity and walked up to her room. Joey knocked on the door. The door is opened so Joey walked in.

"What's wrong sis?" Joey asked.

"I found out that Duke has been cheating on me." Serenity answered.

"Well I get my hands on him he'll pay for hurting my baby sister." Joey said.

Serenity got to her feet and hugged Joey. They walked back downstairs just as Duke walked in. Joey walked over to Duke and punched him. Mai seen the whole thing and walked over them.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked.

"He cheated on my sister so he deserved it." Joey answered.

Tristan walked over to them just as Duke is getting up and punched him. Serenity looked at Tristan.

"Why did you do that?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not happy him for hurting you." Tristan answered.

"Why does it matter to you?" Serenity asked.

"It matters to me because I care about you a lot." Tristan answered.

Joey took Tristan out of earshot.

"Are you in love with my little sister?" Joey asked.

"Yes I am and I've been since the first moment that I met her." Tristan answered.

"I'd rather you be with you than Duke." Joey said.

"Thanks Joey." Tristan replied.

Joey and Tristan walked back over to the girls. Joey looked around.

"Where is Téa?" Mai asked.

"She's out the balcony." Tristan answered.

Mai walked out to the balcony where Téa is.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"I miss Atem but I can't keep making Yugi bring him just so that I can't see him." Téa answered.

Yugi overheard and went up to his room. All of a sudden a hologram of Atem.

"What's the matter?" Atem asked.

"I can't summon just to see Téa." Yugi answered.

"Take of the Millennium puzzle." Atem said.

Yugi took of the Millennium puzzle.

"Now what?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Atem answered.

Atem used his ancient powers and all of sudden he's there with Yugi.

"How did you do that?" Yugi asked.

"It's ancient Egyptian power." Atem answered.

"Téa is going to be so happy now." Yugi said.

"I know and so I am." Atem replied.

"How are we going to explain you to people?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking that you get grandpa to adopted me as your long lost twin brother." Atem answered.

"That's a good idea." Yugi said.

Atem and Yugi went to see Yugi's grandpa. Yugi's grandpa adopted Atem as Yugi's long lost twin brother. Atem and Yugi walked back to the house. They both walked through the door.

"How are the two of you here?" Mai asked.

"I used the ancient Egyptian power from the Millennium puzzle to make it possible to be here." Atem answered.

Téa smile and walked over to Atem.

"I'm so glad because now we can be together." Téa said.

"That's the main reason I did this." Atem replied.

Atem pulled Téa and kissed passionately. Serenity sighed. Tristan pulled Serenity close to him. A few hours later everyone is sleeping.


	5. A Sudden Disappearance

Chapter 5  
A Sudden Disappearance

It's a week and half later now. Mai is at the hospital to find out why she has been feeling sick lately.  
"Miss Valentine you're pregnant." the doctor said.  
"Are you sure?" Mai asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure." the doctor answered.  
"Alright thank you doctor." Mai said.  
"Miss Valentine you take of yourself and that baby." the doctor replied.  
"I will doctor" Mai said.  
Mai walked back to Yugi's house and she walks through the door. Joey walked up behind Mai and wrapped his arms around her. Mai pulled away from Joey.  
"What is the matter Mai?" Joey asked.  
"I'm just not in the mood for any mushy stuff." Mai answered.  
Mai walked up to her room and out to the balcony. All of a sudden somewhere put a hand over Mai's mouth. The person dragged Mai down the fire escape, the person pushed Mai into a car and took her to Duellist Kingdom Island.  
"Who are you?" Mai asked.  
"That's none your business." the person yelled.  
Mai recognized the voice.  
"Rex Raptor." Mai said.  
"How did you know?" Rex asked.  
"I'm not stupid Rex because I know what your voice sounds like." Mai answered.  
Rex smirked.  
"Well just be quiet." Rex yelled.  
"Why are you doing this Rex?" Mai asked.  
"I guess you can call it revenge for making a fool out me." Rex answered.  
"Where are we going?" Mai asked.  
"We are going to Maxmillion Pegasus's island." Rex answered.  
"I don't why you're taking me there." Mai said.  
"Maxmillion Pegasus is paying a great sum of money for you." Rex replied.  
"Why would he do that?" Mai asked.  
"Maxmillion Pegasus has liked since he saw you at duelist kingdom." Rex answered.  
"I'm with Joseph Wheeler and I don't love Maxmillion Pegasus." Mai said.  
They arrive at duelist Kingdom Island. Rex took Mai to Maxmillion Pegasus's castle. Maxmillion Pegasus came out and gave Rex the money for Mai.  
"Come this way my darling.." Maxmillion replied.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Mai yelled.  
"You want bet on that Mai Valentine." Maxmillion said.  
Maxmillion picks up Mai is his arms and walks into the castle.  
"I want down now Maxmillion." Mai screamed.  
Maxmillion walked up to the top floor and threw Mai into the room at the end of the hallway.  
"This is your room and you can just call me Max." Maxmillion said  
"My friends will find me." Mai yelled.  
"I won't count on that." Maxmillion screamed.  
Maxmillion walked to his room which is at the other end of the hallway.  
"Oh Joey I'm miss so much and I never got chance to that I'm going to have your baby." Mai said.  
Mai starts to cry.  
Joey walked by Mai's room on his way to the bathroom, he noticed that she is not there and he ran down to the living room.  
"Has anyone seen Mai?" Joey asked.  
"I haven't see Mai." Duke answered.  
"I wonder what happened to her." Joey said.  
"I'm sure Mai will show up Joey." Serenity replied.  
Joey sits on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Atem and Yugi walked over to Joey.  
"Joey it's going to be okay because we will find Mai." Atem said.  
Joey looked around at the others.  
"How are we going to find Mai?" Joey asked.  
"I think the only way we can find Mai and that would be to ask Seto Kabia for help." Duke answered.  
"Are you insane?" Yami asked.  
"Seto Kabia has those computer so he be able to track Mai and find her faster then we could." Duke answered.  
"Alright let's go before I change my mind." Yami said.  
The gang walked to Kabia Crop.  
Yugi rang the doorbell.  
"This is Kabia Crop." the guy said.  
"We need to talk to Seto Kabia right away" Duke replied.  
"Who are you?" the guy asked.  
"We are know Seto Kabia and just tell them that Yugi Muto is here." Duke answered.  
Yugi sighed.  
Seto and Mokuba walked out to the gang.  
"What do you want?" Seto asked.  
"We need you to use your computer to find Mai." Duke answered.  
"What happen to Mai?" Mokuba asked.  
"Mai went missing." Téa answered.  
"I'll help if Yugi duels me." Seto said.  
"Seto Kabia this is no time to be dueling Yugi." Joey yelled.  
"I'm not helping unless Yugi duels me." Seto said.  
"It's okay Joey I will duel him." Yugi replied.  
"Come on inside everyone." Mokuba said.  
They all walked inside to one of Seto's dueling arenas.  
Mokuba suddenly noticed Atem.  
"Who is this guy with you?" Mokuba asked.  
"My name is Atem Muto and I'm Yugi's long lost twin brother." Atem answered.  
"Alright Kabia let's get this over with so you can help us find Mai." Yugi replied.  
"I'll start Yugi." Seto said.  
"Well go ahead and if I win you have to help us." Yugi replied.  
"I play Obelisksk the Tormenter in attack mode." Kabia yelled.  
"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.  
Obelisksk the Tormenter attack his life points." Seto screamed.  
"Kabia you fell into my trap." Yugi said.  
Kabia looked at Yugi.  
"What did you mean?" Seto asked.  
"The card that I placed down was Hand Obliteration." Yugi answered.  
Hand Obliteration destroyed the Obelisksk the Tormenter.  
"I play Dark Gremlin in attack mode." Seto yelled.  
"I'll play Dark Magician, I place one card face down again and I play time wizard too." Yugi said.  
"Hah…Dark Gremlin attack his Dark Magician." Seto yelled.  
"You've activated my mirror force." Yugi said.  
The mirror force turns the Dark Gremlin's attack back at him.  
"I will know play my blue eyes white dragon." Seto screamed.  
"Time Wizard go" Yugi says.  
The time wizard started to turn and it doesn't land on a skull.  
"Oh no my blue eyes is rusty." Seto yelled.  
The time wizard stopped.  
"Dark Sage attack his blue eyes white dragon." Yugi said.  
The Dark Sage attacks Kabia's blue eyes white dragon. Kabia looses all his life points.  
"Well Seto Kabia now you've got to help us." Duke replied.


	6. Joey's Rage

Chapter 6  
Joey's Rage

"Can we go find out where Mai is now?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, we can so come with me." Seto answered.  
They walked into the main computer room of Kabia Crop. Seto sat in front of the computer and turned it on.  
"We will find Mai so don't worry." Mokuba said.  
"When did Mai go missing?" Seto asked.  
"Mai went missing about an hour ago." Yugi answered.  
"Where was Mai when she went missing?" Seto asked.  
"Mai was up in her bedroom when she went missing." Duke answered.  
Joey let out a long sigh.  
"It's okay Joey we will find Mai." Yugi said.  
"Yeah I'm with Yugi." Atem replied.  
"I hope we find Mai soon because I'm missing her like crazy." Joey replied.  
Téa hugged Joey. Joey smiled at his friends. Seto is search for Mai with the computer. Mokuba looked at Joey.  
"Are you and Mai together?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yeah we are Mokuba." Joey answered.  
"You miss Mai right." Mokuba said.  
Joey nodded his head. Seto is still looking.  
"Did you find out where Mai is yet?" Yugi asked.  
"No, I'm still looking Yugi." Seto answered.  
"I wonder who took Mai because I know she won't run away." Yugi said.  
"Yeah I agree with you on that one Yugi." Seto replied.  
"What you agree with Kabia?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah I do because I've gotten to what Mai is like through my duels with you and other stuff." Seto answered.  
Téa is looking off into the distance. Atem walked over to Téa and pulled her close.  
"Hi my sweet Téa." Atem said.  
"Are you two together?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes we are." Atem answered.  
Mokuba looked at Yugi.  
"Are you okay with that?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes I am because I know that Atem will protect Téa at all costs." Yugi answered.  
Téa turns around to face Yami.  
Atem started to kiss Téa.  
"Can you two knock it off?" Joey asked looking at Téa and Atem.  
"Oh sorry Joey." Atem answered.  
"It's okay Atem." Joey said.  
"Did you any luck finding Mai yet?" Atem asked.  
"No, not yet." Joey answered.  
"I'm sure that Kabia will find Mai." Atem said.  
"I hope you're right Atem." Joey replied.  
Mokuba is sitting at the window.  
"Are you okay Mokey?" Seto asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine Seto." Mokuba answered.  
Seto looked at his brother.  
"Are you sure about that Mokey?" Seto asked.  
"Seto I told I'm fine so leave me alone." Mokuba answered.  
Atem and Téa are kissing again.  
"I told you to knock it off." Joey yelled.  
"Joey you can't stop them for kissing." Duke said.  
"Well I'm not in the mood to see any mushy stuff." Joey yelled.  
"Joey you have to calm down." Tristan said.  
"How can I calm down when Mai is still missing?" Joey asked.  
"Joey I know you miss Mai but you can't let eat you alive." Duke answered.  
"I just want Mai back in my arms where she can be safe." Joey said.  
"Mai will be back in your arms soon." Tristan replied.  
Serenity walked over and gave Joey a big hug.  
"Thanks sis because I needed that." Joey said.  
"I know that Joey." Serenity replied looking up into her brother's eyes.  
Joey kissed Serenity on the cheek.  
"I love you my sweet little sister." Joey whispered.  
"Yeah I love you too Joseph." Serenity said.  
Serenity walked back over to Tristan. Tristan wrapped his arms around Serenity. Joey looked out the window and tear rolls down his face. Seto is still searching.


	7. Let Me Go Home

Chapter 7  
Let Me Go Home

Mai is sitting on the bed looking out the window with tears in her eyes. Maxmillion walked by Mai's room, he seen her crying, he walks in and sits next to her.  
"What is the matter my dear sweet Mai?" Maxmillion asked.  
"I want to go home." Mai answered.  
"Well you're not going home." Maxmillion said.  
"Oh Joey I miss so much." Mai thinks to herself.  
"What are you thinking about?" Maxmillion asked  
"I'm thinking about someone that I miss." Mai answered.  
"Who are you thinking about?" Maxmillion asked.  
"I'm thinking about Joey Wheeler." Mai answered.  
"I've heard that name before." Maxmillion said.  
"Yeah of course you have because Joey placed second in duelist kingdom." Mai replied.  
"Alright know I remember." Maxmillion said.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Mai asked.  
"Mai Valentine I love you and want you to be my wife." Maxmillion answered.  
"I'm sorry Maxmillion but I won't marry you." Mai yelled.  
"Mai you've got no choice here because if don't marry me then you won't live." Maxmillion said.  
Mai whimpered in fear.  
"Maxmillion I don't want to die because I've got to tell Joey something if I ever see him again." Mai replied.  
"What is it Mai?" Maxmillion asked.  
"I'm going to have a baby." Mai answered.  
"Wow, that's exciting new." Maxmillion said.  
"Yeah I know but since you got Rex Raptor to kidnap I never got a chance to tell Joey." Mai replied.  
"Well I can be the father of your baby." Maxmillion said.  
"No, way you're not touching my baby." Mai yelled.  
~Meanwhile back at Kabia Crop~  
"Did you find out where Mai is yet?" Joey asked.  
"No, Joseph I'm still looking." Seto answered.  
Joey walked over and sat by the window and let out a long sigh.  
Mokuba let out a long sigh too.  
"What is the matter Mokuba?" Téa asked.  
"I'm in love with a girl at my school." Mokuba answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me that early Mokey?" Seto asked.  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react." Mokuba answered.  
"What is her name?" Tristan asked.  
"Her name is Minako Makazi." Mokuba answered.  
"How old is Minako?" Seto asked.  
"Minako is 14 years old." Mokuba answered.  
"Mokuba that means she's three years old then you." Seto said.  
"Is that a problem?" Mokuba asked.  
"I'm not sure if I want you not go with a girl that is three years older then you." Seto answered.  
"Oh please big brother because I really like Minako and she likes me too." Mokuba said.  
"I want to meet her before I let go out with you." Seto replied.  
"Okay big brother then I'll ask her to come to meet after school sometime." Mokuba said.  
Mokuba hugged Seto.  
"Okay Mokey don't get to mushy." Seto replied.  
"I'm sorry big brother," Mokuba said.  
Joey is pacing back and forth.  
"If don't stop that Joey you're going to put a hole in the floor." Tristan yelled.  
"Tristan I can't because miss Mai so much." Joey said.  
Atem kissed Téa on the neck. Téa growled.  
"What is wrong Téa?" Tristan asked.  
"Atem is getting on my nerves." Téa answered.  
"I'm sorry Téa." Atem said.  
Téa smiled and kissed Atem on the cheek. Joey sighed again.  
"How long have you liked Minako for?" Téa asked looking at Mokuba.  
"I've liked her for a week or so now." Mokuba answered.  
Seto looked out the window.  
"Hey Kabia stop daydreaming and find Mai." Joey yelled.  
"Oh sorry Joey my mind was elsewhere." Seto said.  
"Well get with it Kabia and find my girlfriend." Joey screamed.  
"I'm trying Joey but who ever kidnapped Mai is blocking me found finding her." Seto said.  
"Okay I'm Kabia and didn't mean to get mad at you." Joey replied.  
"It's okay Joey because I know that you care about Mai." Seto said.  
Yugi looked at Seto.  
"Are you okay?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah I'm just surprised that Kabia is being so nice to Joey." Atem answered.  
"Well I'm feeling the same way that Joey is right now." Seto thought to himself.  
"Are you in there big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yeah I'm just thinking Mokey." Seto answered.  
Joey sat down by the window again. Tristan and Duke sat next to Joey.  
"Joey you have to be strong for Mai." Tristan said.  
"I know that Tristan but it is so hard when I miss her so much." Joey replied.  
Tristan and Duke hugged Joey.  
"We are you for you Joseph." Duke said.  
"Thanks guys." Joey replied with a smile.  
Tristan walked over to Serenity and wrapped his arms around her. Serenity smiled and looked up at Tristan. Tristan kissed Serenity on the top of her head. Joey glared at Tristan and Serenity.  
"What did we do Joey?" Tristan asked.  
"I'm just in the mood to see you two kiss." Joey answered.  
Atem shook his head and looked at Téa. Mokuba sat on the floor.  
Joey started pacing back and fourth again.  
"Will you stop pacing?" Yugi asked.  
"I can't help it because I'm worry about Mai." Joey answered.  
"We will find Mai." Téa said.  
"I know but I miss her so much." Joey replied.  
"If you didn't sit down right now Joseph then I'll stop looking for Mai." Seto yelled..  
Joey sat on a floor by Kabia's computers.  
"I hope you find Mai soon because I'm missing her more every minute" Joey said.


	8. Mai Is Found

Chapter 8  
Mai Is Found

A month is almost up and Seto still hasn't found Mai.  
"Whoever kidnap Mai has very good security system going." Seto said.  
"I can't take it anymore I want Mai back." Joey yelled.  
"Ah…I found out where Mai is," Kabia said.  
"Where is Mai?" Joey asked.  
"Mai is on Duelist Kingdom Island." Seto answered.  
"What would Maxmillion Pegasus want with Mai?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm not sure about that." Seto answered.  
"How are we going to get there?" Serenity asked.  
"I'll take you there in one of my jets." Seto answered.  
They all piled into one of Kabia Corps's jets. Kabia set a route to Duelist Kingdom island. Joey looked out the window.  
"I will be with you soon my darling Mai." Joey thinks to himself.  
Atem smiled and kisses Tea on the forehead. Joey took a little box out of his pocket and holds it in his hand.  
"What is that Joey?" Duke asked.  
"It's an engagement ring if you must know." Joey answered.  
Atem, Yugi, Duke, Serenity, Tristan and Téa all stared at Joey.  
"Are you going to ask Mai to marry you?" Téa asked.  
"Yes, I am Téa." Joey answered.  
Téa stared at Atem.  
"What it is Téa?" Atem asked.  
"Oh nothing." Téa answered.  
Yami smiled.  
"I know what's wrong with you Téa ….you want me to ask you the big question and I will very soon." Atem though to himself.  
"We are flying over Duelist Kingdom island right now." Seto said.  
Joey looked down at the island and smile appeared on his face. The jet landed on the beach. Joey took off to Maxmillion Pegasus's place and banged on the door. Maxmillion opens the door.  
"What do you want?" Maxmillion asked.  
"I'm here for Mai Valentine." Joey answered.  
Mai heard Joey's voice, she came running to Joey and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Joey I missed you so much." Mai said.  
"I missed you too Mai." Joey replied.  
Joey pulled Mai into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
"I have to talk you alone later Joseph." Mai said.  
"What's wrong Mai?" Joey asked.  
"I want to talk you alone about this." Mai answered.  
"Alright let's get you home." Joey said.  
They gang pile into Kabia's jet and fly back to Kabia Crop.  
"Thanks for helping us." Yugi replied.  
"Your welcome Yugi but don't think I'm going to be friends with you." Seto said.  
"Good luck with the girl you like Mokuba." Téa replied.  
Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi, Téa, Atem and Duke walk home to their house.  
"Welcome back Mai." Bakura said.  
"Thank you Bakura." Mai replied.


	9. We've Gotta Talk

Chapter 9

We've Gotta Talk  
"Can I talk to you now Joey?" Mai asked.  
"Yeah of course Mai." Joey answered.  
"Well come on Joseph." Mai said.  
Mai and Joey walked out to the balcony.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Joey asked.  
"I'm going to have a baby Joey." Mai answered.  
Joey's eyes widen from shock.  
"Mai…this is great news." Joey said.  
Joey pulled Mai into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
"I was going to tell you a month ago but Rex kidnap before I got the chance." Mai replied.  
Joey smiled, he took the little box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of Mai. Mai's mouth dropped open.  
"Will you marry me Mai Valentine?" Joey asked.  
"Yes, I'll marry you Joseph Wheeler." Mai answered.  
Joey stood up, he pulled Mai into his arms, he started to kiss her more passionate and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Mai and Joey walked back inside.  
"What was that all about?" Yami asked.  
"Mai just wanted to tell me something." Joey answered.  
"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Téa asked.  
"I'm going to have a baby." Mai answered.  
Serenity's eyes widen.  
"I'm going to be an aunt." Serenity yelled.  
"Yes, you are Serenity." Joey said.  
Serenity walked over and hugs Mai.  
"This makes me so happy." Serenity replied.  
Mai looked at Joey.  
"Are you going to tell them the other news?" Mai asked.  
"Yeah of course Mai." Joey answers.  
"What is Mai talking about?" Serenity asked.  
"Mai and I are engaged." Joey answered.  
Serenity hugged Mai again.  
"I can't believe this your going to be my sister too." Serenity said  
Mai hugged Serenity. Téa shook her head, she walked over to the door, she opened it and slammed it shut behind her.  
"What is Téa's problem?" Tristan asked.  
"Téa wants me to pop the big question." Yami answered.  
"Are you going to ask Téa the big question?" Joey asked  
"I'm thinking about it." Yami answered.  
Tristan walked over and pulled Serenity his arms.  
Serenity smiled and looked up at Tristan.  
"I love you Serenity Wheeler." Tristan whispered.  
"I know Tristan Taylor and I love you too." Serenity whispered back.  
"Are you gonna go after Téa?" Duke asked looking at Yami.  
"I'm not sure that I should right now because Téa might get even more mad at me." Atem answered.  
Téa walked back inside with Marik's older sister Ishizu.  
"What are you doing here sis?" Marik asked.  
"I just wanted to see how everyone is doing." Ishizu answered.  
"Mai and Joey are engaged." Yugi said.  
"That's great." Ishizu replied.  
"Hi Ishizu." Atem said.  
"How is that you and Yugi are both here?" Ishizu asked.  
"I used the ancient Egyptian powers to make it for be in the same place at the same time." Atem answered.  
"My grandpa adopted Atem as his my long lost twin brother." Yugi said.  
"That's really cool." Ishizu replied.  
"Yeah it is." Atem said as he pulled Téa close to him.  
"Is something go on between you two?" Ishizu asked.  
"Yes there is because I"m in love with Téa." Atem answered.  
"I'm glad to know that you're finally found some." Ishizu said.  
A few hours later everyone is sleeping. Téa is sleeping in Atem's arms. Serenity is sleeping in Tristan's arms. Mai is sleeping in Joey's arms.


End file.
